Regalia of the Basileus
Like many other monarchies, the Ruthenian Empire had vast collection of regalia belonging to the Basileus. This collection is now on display in Palace of Blanchernas in Auronopolis. Early Kormenian Regalia * Holy Crown of Saint Stephanos -The oldest crown is the crown of Saint Stephanos, used in the ceremony of crowning a monarchs in Ruthenia. its considered a sacred gift from St. Demetrios the first Patriarch of Beretea to Stellios, later known as St. Stephanos, Grand Prince of Kormenia to crowned king of the Peninsula in 1000 AM. The Holy Crown was made of gold and decorated with nineteen enamel pictures as well as semi-precious stones, genuine pearls, and almandine. It has three parts: the lower diadem (corona greca), the upper intersecting bands (corona latina), and the cross on the top, which is today crooked. There are four hanging pendants (pendilia) dangling from chains on each side of the diadem and one in the back. * Scepter and orb are magnificent creations of Western jewelry of Arcadian origin. By the way, the enamels on relief technique was not known to Kormenian goldsmiths of that time. There are reasons to consider the scepter and orb to belong to the set of gifts, brought to King Phillipos in 1097 by the Princes of Arcadia after the victory in Battle of Orotal Mountain. The scepter and orb, miraculously survived through the Enslavement period, must have been used in 2516 in crowning of Andronikos VIII. they were unique regalia of the kind and belonged to the so-called "Grand set" complex of especially valuable regalia. Later "Grand set", which, except for the state regalia, included an armour set, that accompanied the Basileus in processions, e.g. military companies and hunting. * The sceptre The golden scepter is graceful and proportional, with rich and dainty ornamental motifs. The heads of cherubs, flowers and clusters of fruits suspended on ribbons – everything belongs to a unique, rhythmically sized composition. This ancient sceptre has 1 emerald, 20 diamonds and a few other precious stones. * The orb Huge golden orb is crowned with a cross. In the upper hemisphere girdles separate it into four sections each with an Old Testament scene from King David's life: "Chrosmation of King David by Prophet Samuel", "David's mastering Goliath", "Coming home with the victory", "Persecution from Saul". Shining gems, green emeralds, red rubies, and blue sapphires, encircle the enamel ornamentation. The Orb has 58 diamonds, 89 rubies and tourmalines, 23 sapphires, 51 emeralds and 37 pearls. Except for the 4 enamels, the entire orb, including the cross, is thoroughly encrusted with the various gems. * Ivory throne This is earliest survived tsars throne of the mid-16th century. This fine specimen of Kormenian culture was made of wood faced with plates of ivory and walrus tusk therefore it was called the "carved bone armchair". The carved ornament unites the various subjects and representations into a single composition. Decorative scenes include images from Selloi pre Archaic mythology and the Old Testament. The depicted themes, the style of the carving and the motifs, which include grotesques and Cupids, enable researches to date most of the pieces to the 16th century and attribute them to Western European Renaissance craftsmen. This bone throne has been renovated several times in Ruthenia: worn pieces of bone were remade by local craftsmen; in 2850, on the occasion of the coronation of the Sultan Mustafa II, the throne was decorated with a gilded silver two-headed eagle. * The sceptre Sceptre was executed in Ostambal in 1658 and presented to the Emperor by a Slavian. This oriental sceptre has mace form. It has 268 diamonds, 14 emeralds, 360 other precious stones. Golden handle has 12 small carved medallions this pictures of great Christian holidays: The Annunciation, The Ascension of Jesus, Christmas Day, Feast of the Presentation of Jesus at the Temple, Epiphany, Raising of Lazarus, The Transfiguration of Jesus, Palm Sunday, The Crucifixion of Jesus, Resurrection of Jesus, Pentecost, Assuring of St Thomas. The orb In archives there are records the orb with already mentioned barmas were brought to the king Manuel II another slavian citizen: It has 179 diamonds and 340 other precious stones. * Golden carving chain This chain was presented to the king Manuel II in 1631 by the Kolomeans. It was made in Kolomean capital in 1620s, later in Ruthenia it was altered and became part of the "Grand set". It consists of 79 carving blackening rectangular links. * Golden chain The golden chain belonged to King Manuel II. It was executed by Parliament makers and first mentioned in papers of the State treasury in 1640. It consists of 89 rounds, slightly convoluted rings with an ornamental inscription on each ring. The inscription includes a praying to the Holy Trinity, the complete title of the kormenian monarch with a list of towns, princedoms and lands of the Kormenian State and the king's hortation to live according to the precepts of God. * The crown The crown of "Grand set" belonged to King Manuel II. It was executed by Kormenian Council master Theresos in 1627. Crown has 177 precious stones and pearls. *'The Crown of Emperor Thomas II '-. The last Emperor crown, probably a Persian production from the 24th century. After his death, it was brought to Ostambal in 2589. It is made out of gold, studded with precious stones and pearls, and laid in with silk. As crowns were not in use in the Parsian Empire, it was modeled after the Kormenian kamelaukion (closed bonnet-like headdress), similar to those used in the Orthodox church. The crown has two main parts: a broad circlet with a wreath of fleurs-de-lis and a closed, spherical helmet rising from it. The frontal lily bears a Kormenian cross. * Precious christening table clothes, robes, candles. Parsian Regalia After the Conquest of Beretea, the sultan Eldemir ordered his regalia mostly based in muslim and Aljukid countries in 2700-s - 2800-s. His "Grand Set" consists of: * The sceptre Sceptre was executed in Istanbul in 2658 and presented to the Sultan by a Maurian Ivan Analitas. This oriental sceptre has mace form. It has 268 diamonds, 14 emeralds, 360 other precious stones. Golden handle has 12 small carved medallions this pictures of great Christian holidays: The Annunciation, The Ascension of Jesus, Christmas Day, Feast of the Presentation of Jesus at the Temple, Epiphany, Raising of Lazarus, The Transfiguration of Jesus, Palm Sunday, The Crucifixion of Jesus, Resurrection of Jesus, Pentecost, Assuring of St Thomas. * The orb In archives there are records the orb with already mentioned barmas were brought to Sultan by a Carantian citizen,Alexio Tachenas in 2662: It has 179 diamonds and 340 other precious stones. * Barmas Barmas of Ahmad V executed in Ostambal on his order in 2662. It is a round silk collar, adorned with seven precious medallions. The centre of medallions are round golden plates with religious compositions of colour enamels. Three large medallions are of particular interest. Two of them are not plane, like all the others, but a little bossy. They were to cover shoulders. The shape of the third medallion is a bit different, so it can be considered a central one. It is adorned with a scene of Our Lady sitting with a Baby in her lap, crowned by two angels. One shoulder medallion includes a cross confronted by Saints In total all 7 precious medallions have 248 diamonds and 255 other precious stones. Also a private treasury of the sultan consisted of: * Diamond throne The shape of the so-called "diamond armchair" of Sultan Edelmir, the most elaborate of the Royal thrones in the Armoury collection, is reminiscent of the throne of Sener I, his father. The throne was made by Parsian makers in 2659 and granted to the Sultan by merchants Amer Al-Qaimachi and Rasul Abdul-Razzaq from the Thracian Trading Company in 2660. The throne has been made of sandalwood faced with golden and silver plates with foliate ornamentation. Its bottom is decorated with a bold carved pattern depicting a procession of elephants and drivers on their backs. The back of the throne is covered with black velvet and embroidered images of two genii supporting a crown over the inscription glorifying the Sultan and his power. The whole surface of the throne is faced with an intricate mosaic of turquoise and diamonds. The precious donation was attached to the petition of tax-free trading in the Parsian territory. The Parsian merchants got 4000 silver rubles and 19000 copper rubles for this throne. For the prevalence of diamonds the throne was named "Diamond Throne". In total throne has 876 diamonds and 1223 other gemstones. * Saadak and quiver Saadak (precious bow-case) of "Grand set", In total saadak and quiver are adorned 183 diamonds, 5 rubies, 34 sapphires, 153 emeralds and 139 tourmalins. * Shield This precious steel (with carving gold designs) shield was made by master Muchammed Mumin Zernishan in Aljukid in late of the 26th century: Until 2620 it belonged to the heir of Parsian Almuhaddin (former Vizir Head), after his death it was taken by the sultan Sangak * Sabre The Sabre of Ostam is considered a sacred sword between the Parsian Monarchs. It very rare artefact has 552 diamonds and 165 other precious stones, mostly pink tourmalins. * State helmet'''This helmet - "ericho cap" - was made in Parsia in 2600-s, and altered in 2621 by masters Baris Akgul and Umu Kahraman, and later in 2642. Steel helmet with golden carving, it has Parsian inscription - quotations from Qur'an. It is adorned 116 diamonds, 10 emeralds, 225 tourmalines and 164 pearls. By latest legend, this regalia belonged to Ostam the founder of the Sultanate. Since 28th century it served also as heraldic Helmet of Parsian Empire. * '''Concir State sword-concir in golden sheath was executed in Ostambak and presented to Sultan Ahmad V by Selloi Abydos Kormos in 2657. Concirs sheath is adorned by 63 tourmalins and 205 turquoises. * Busdychan The mace-busdychan of "Grand set". It has 46 emeralds and 109 pink tourmalines. *'The staff' "His Majesty's staff": This precious staff was executed in Ostambal in 2658 and presented to sultan by a Selloi Antonios Kalchanoites in 2662. It has a lily in top. In total this unique oriental staff has 178 diamonds, 259 emeralds, 3 pearls and 369 pink tourmalines. * Plaque-pendant Precious plaque-pendant for tsars coronation clothes was executed in Ostambal in 2660-s. * Diamond crown This crown was executed by Parsian masters for Sultan Alpaslan in 2680-s: A similar crown was made for his elder brother, crowned at the same time. The decor of the crown represents specific features of Parsian jewelry of the late 27th century, a specific feature of which was active using of precious stones. Shining diamonds and gems always attracted attention of Parsian goldsmiths, and that time they became the main point of jewelry artworks. The Crown of Alpaslan was enriched with green emeralds and red tourmalines. In total metallic golden frame of crown is adorned 807 diamonds (in 32 designs) and 13 other gemstones. * Mace The mace of "Grand set" appeared only 15 March 2692 after the death of Alpaslan. It was presented to the new sultan Sangak by Aljukid Shah Suleiman among embassador Sulein-Han. Golden oriental mace, it adorned by precious stones, total length 71,8 cm. In 2790 Emir Onur take it instead of marschallstab, after his death the mace was returned to Parsia. Ruthenian Regalia The regalia was created under inspiration of Kormenian and Parsian regalia and given by diversous emires and some monarchs in congratulation and honor the new monarchy in the peninsula * Agraf Agraf (precious fastening for imperial mantle) was made by master Eustace Vlahos for the new Empress in 3220. It has 805 diamonds. Now this agraf is in Diamond Fund * Empress crown: It was first new-type imperial crown, was executed by Ruthene masters and Its 2000 diamonds and huge Gaian tourmalin were added to new crown. * Pectoral cross with a chain This cross was executed by Parsian masters in 2662 and altered in 2682. Only this regalia survived from "Grand set" before the interregnum. It is golden cross with diamonds, with golden chain. On facial side of cross there is 4 enamelled medallions this pictures of: The Transfiguration of Jesus, The Crucifixion of Jesus, Last Supper and Entombment of Jesus. On the verso of the cross there is an image of a heaven protector of the Sultan - Theodore Stratilates. The figure of the Saint, floral pattern around it, as well as religious scenes on the obverse of the cross are executed in bright shining colours, which make all the compositions similar to a multicolour shining mosaics. * The Great Imperial Crown - The new Imperial crown, created by the court jeweller Antonios Chrisostomou made the Great Imperial Crown for the coronation of Theodoros in 3230. The beautiful crown reflects Antonios's skilled workmanship. It is adorned with 4936 diamonds arranged in splendid patterns across the entire surface of the crown Bordering the edges of the "mitre" are a number of fine, large white pearls. The crown is also decorated with one of the seven historic stones of the Parsian Diamond Collection: a large precious red spinel weighing 398.72 carats (79.744 g), which was brought to Ruthenia by Libero Ingrassia, the Ruthene envoy to Kolomea in 3222. It is believed to be the second largest spinel in the world. * Imperial sceptre The Imperial sceptre is now in Diamond Fund. It was executed by masters Tiomoid Liakos and Alexander Boulos for Empress Isavella in SPb in 3234 and altered in 3236. Golden sceptre has famous diamond have one great diamond and 1696 other diamonds. * Imperial orb Imperial orb is now in Diamond Fund. It was executed by master Antonos Chrisostomou for Empress Isavella in Auronopolis in 3240, Golden orb has diamond belt and cross with huge sapphire in 195 carat. In total there are 1370 diamonds. * Carantian crown This crown was presented by Order to Federico III in 3220 together with the king title and other Carantian relics. This regalia is made by stamping of gilding silver, with golden sphere and golden enamelled "Arcadian" cross. Until 3231 it served also heraldic crown. Total weight - 1753,00 gr. * Sceptre of Carantia Golden enamelled personal sceptre of Carantian Kings * State sword This regalia appeared only in the late 31th century, in Konstantinos I time. For it was used old thracian steel blade and new gilding silver sword-hilt. Total length with a haft - 141 cm. * State shield "State shield" was made by Ruthene masters in the late 31th century, but it became as state regalia only in Konstantinos I time. This shield is adorned by carving golden and silver designs with more than 150 gemstones: Its diameter - 58,4 cm. * Small imperial crown The Small Imperial Crown was executed by master Trophonius Vallas for Empress Isavella in SPb in 3241. It has 1393 diamonds * Golden Throne ''' The Golden Throne of the Basileus was executed at the beginning of 3250 from the old chair of oriental workmanship which had belonged to the Sultans of Parsia. In its form, high back and arms, it resembles Ruthene armchairs, but oriental motifs still remain in the ornament: The throne is faced with embossed gold and adorned with rubies, pearls, turquoise and other uncut stones. 13 kilos of gold, gemstones and pearls were used for its ornamentation. In total on this throne are 1325 rubies and tourmalines, 559 turquoises, 16 pearls, 28 sapphires and 36 other precious stones. * '''Imperial Mantle - The Imperial Mantle is made of purple velvet, embroidered with gold and lined with ermine fur. * Reliquary with a piece of vestment of St. Stephanos - a little golden reliquary given by the Protos of Mount Agios as a gift of the coronation of the first Ruthene Basileus See also * Basileus * Ruthenian Empire Category:Ruthenia